Shirley Fenette
Shirley Fenette(Shari Fenette)17lat,w sezonie drugim 18, jedna,z drugoplanowych bohaterów serii Code Geass. Została ona wyrażona przez Fumiko Orikasa (wersja japońska) i przez Amy Kincaid (w języku angielskim). Zarys Postaci Shirley to radosna,pogodna i optymistyczna studentka brytyjskiej Akademii Ashford.Wyłazi,ona ze skóry,aby każdy czuł się jak najlepiej.Jest,ona członkiem rady uczniowskiej i należy do klubu pływania.Shirley zauroczona śmiało można użyć słowa zakochana w Leoluchu.Chcę zdobyć,jego uwagę,ale nie chciała stać się na niego ciężarem.Chciała zwrócić jego uwagę, więc była zazdrosna,gdy rozmawiał on z innymi dziewczynami.Np:Była zazdrosna,bo myślała że Leoluch całował się z Karen.Też kiedy widziała jak rozmawia z księżniczką Euphie, nie wiedziała że to jego przyrodnia siostra. Historia Postaci Sezon Pierwszy Shirley,pojawia się już na początku pierwszego odcinkaw Ashford Academy, omawia z Milly Ashford i Nina Einsteinn ,nawyki hazardowe Leolucha.Obrusza,to Shirley.Milly drwi sobie później ,z uczuć Shirley do Leolucha. Artur,bezpański kot jest ścigany po całym terenie szkoły przez wszystkich studentów.Leoluch chował maskę w pojemniku,ale kot,jakby "wtargnął"do niego.Jakimś chichotem losu maska Zero nasuwa mu się , na pyszczek.Właśnie Leolucha przyszli odwiedzić znajomi.Milly założyła się,że szybciej złapie kota niż Leoluch.Chcąc,go szybko złapać ogłasza że ten kto złapie kota dostanie buziaka,od kogoś z rady uczniowskiej.Leoluch i Suzaku dostają,policzek od Nunally, ponieważ obaj złapali kota.Po tym incydencie Shirley razem,z innymi ogląda pogrzeb księcia Clovisa na żywo.Emperor of Britannia, przemawia na temat cnót nierówności społecznej walki o ewolucję i doskonałość. Następny większy incydent był z oddziałem Japońskiego Frontu Wyzwolenia(JPF)Prowadzony przez ppłk Josui Kusakabe.Zajmuje on, hotel. Grozi że jeśli nie spełnią rządań co pół godziny ktoś się będzie uczył "latać".Wśród zakładników jest Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein i Fenette Shirley.Zero bierze udział w akcji mającej na celu uwolnienie zakładników.Ważną rolę odegrał Suzaku w, swoim Lancelocie.Po udanej,akcji w wieczornych wiadomościach pojawia,się Zero i zapowiada stworzenie Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy.Ogłasza on tam,że są sojusznikami sprawiedliwości.Jak i będą chronić słabszych,od tych z władzą.Niedługo potem za radą Milly która powiedziała jej że "rzeczy które stoją w miejscu idą w zapomnienie"Shirley która dostała od ojca dwa bilety zaprasza Leolucha na koncert.Następna scena jest,na polu Shirley stara się pochamować radość tłumacząc sobie że idą tylko na koncert. Shirley,miała bardzo istotną rolę,w połowie sezonu.Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy kierowany przez Leolucha,pośrednio powoduje śmierć jej ojca.Przygnębiona Shirley pyta Leolucha czy Czarni thumb|left|Shirley płacząca po stracie ojcaRycerze są sprawiedliwi.On odpowiada że raczej tak.Wtedy,Shirley podnisi głowę i widać jej zapłakaną twarz pyta dlaczego zabił jej ojca.Przytula się ,ona do Leolucha i w chwili desperacji wreszcie go całuje.Niedługo potem spotyka ona Villetta Nu,który podsuwa jej możliwość że że Leoluch ma coś związanego z Zakonem Czarnych Rycerzy.Shirley postanawia to sprawdzić idzie na plac bitwy niestety,nie wie że Violetta podąża za nią.Shirlethumb|147px|Shirley celuje w Zero chcąc pomścić ojcay podąża śladem Leolucha, aż do bitwy sił brytyjskich i Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy gdzie,nieprzytomny Zero wypada z jednego Knightmare Frame.Shirley bierze broń Leolucha,chcąc pomścić ojca.Wtedy maska się otwiera i widzi że to Leoluch.Violetta chce,aresztować Leolucha.Niezdecydowana,Shirley postanawia go chronić i strzela,w kierunku Violetty zabijając ją. Kiedy Leoluch,się budzi widzi że brakuje jego hełmu i broni.Widać rozpryski krwi co oznacza że jego twarz widziały przynajmniej dwie osoby.Leoluch dość szybko się domyśla że jedna z nich to Shirley gdyż,zobaczył ją na chwilę przed tym jak stał się nieprzytomny.W tym czasie Shirley staje się jeszcze bardziej zrozpaczona.Chce,napisać Leoluchowi list o swoich uczuciach,ale te sprawy schodzą na bok.Mao użytkownik Geass'a potrafiący czytać i w pewien sposób kontrolować myśli, grając na jej niepewności namawia ją ,aby zastrzeliła Leolucha.To prawie zakończyło się sukcesem, ale broń tylko "potrąca"Leolucha sprawiając że wszystkie zdjęcia które wziął z jej pokoju wypadły.Przypomina ona sobie o uczuciu jakim go darzy i nie chce strzelić.Od śmierci ratuje ich C.C zapobiegając strzałowi Mao.Shirley na chwilę,mdleje a przed upadkiem chroni ją Leoluch łapiąc ją.Widząc że jest rozdarta pomiędzy uczuciami do niego a winą zamordowania Violetty a wydarzenia wokół śmierci jej ojca, Lelouch używa Geass aby,zapomniała o wszystkich wspomnieniach które ją dręczą.Ostatnie co słyszy się w tej scenie to "Leoluch, nie!".Kiedy obydwaj są na zewnątrz wyraża on ubolewanie że stracił pewną ważną osobę i uważa że ją kochał (chodzi o Shirly) ale,teraz nie jest nawet pewny tego jak ma na imię.Shirly, pociesza go mówiąc że nadejdzie nowy ranek i odchodzi. Po usunięciu jej,wspomnień zachowuje się jakby Leoluch był obcy w jej życiu Leoluch niepewnie stwierdza że miało to zwolnić ją z jej kłopotliwego zachowania.Później Shirley znajduje ,swój list który napisała przed utratą wspomnień.W owym liście Leolucha jako Zero.Żecz jasna jest bardzo zdezorientowana, gdyż nie pamięta tego a wyraźnie to napisała.Ona,próbuje porozmawiać o tym z Leoluchem ,ale jest on zajętyprzez tworzenie Specjalnej Strefy Administracyjnej Japonii i zamieszki, które wynikają przez to.Podczas Czarnej Rebelii, Ashford Akademia stała się tymczasowa siedzibą Czarnych Rycerzy. Shirley jest postrzegana razem z Milly i Rivalz, próbując potajemnie uciec z terrorystami, ale bez wysiłku gdyż zostały złapane przez Shinichiro Tamaki, powiedział, że nie zostały "naruszone" z powodu poleceń zera, ale przed Tamaki było to p przerywane przez Suzaku w jego Lancelocie , który później został złapany przez Rakshata. Sezon Drugi thumb|Shirley na granicy rozliczeniaW drugom sezonie Shirley,dostaje przypisane zadanie jak ma traktować Rolo Lamperuge na miejsce Nunally.Uczucia Shirely do Leolucha i jej panowna znajomość Zero zostały usunięte.Leoluch zwraca się do niej o radę jak zjednać parę zakochanych w odcinku 11,tak aby w przekonujący sposób przekonać Tinzi poślubić Japończyka jako polityczny gest pomiędzy Czarnymi Rycerzami ,a Chińską Federacją.Jej odpowiedź na temat mocy miłości przekonuje go ,aby zamiast przekonywać śledził jej serce.Wkrótce potem wpada Sayko Shinozaki , który podszywa się pod Leloucha. Aby utrzymać ją od odkrycia sekretnego pokoju w pobliskiego rogu, całuje ją,na co Lelouch ma do czynienia na dzień następny. Potem dowiaduje się że,Leoluch (właściwie to ukryty Sayko)działał jako playboy i ustawił spotkania, z innymi dziewczynami.Shirley jest na niego zła ,ale w końcu udaje mu się nadrobić straty w dniu Kupidyna prowadzonym przez Milly Ashford.Po festiwalu, jest ona narażona na Jeremiacha Gottwalda Geass tłumik, przywracając wspomniethumb|left|180px|Śmierć Shirleynia, które wcześniej skasowano. Po dojściu do porozumienia z nim, przychodzi do Lelouch i wybacza mu zdając sobie sprawę, że on tylko dąży do ważnego celu. Później prosi Suzaku czy mógłby przebaczyć Lelouchi jednakże Suzaku odmawia Shirley jednak mówi mu, że wybaczyła mu dawno temu i że nic nie jest niewybaczalne. Jednakże postanawia wspierać Lelouch..Shirley biegnie do Rolo ona prosi, aby stworzyć sojusz z nim, ale kiedy wspomina, że chce pomóc Lelouchi zjednoczyć z Nunnally, on (Rolo) używa na niej Geass i śmiertelnie rani ją wystrzał do jej górnej części brzucha. Kiedy Lelouch odnajduje ją, leży w kałuży własnej krwi. Wyznaje swoje uczucia do Lelouch i pokazuje, że nawet wiedząc, że zabił jethumb|232px|Ostatnie momentyj ojca i miała wspomnienia usunięte przez niego dwa razy, ona wciąż zakochuje się w nim w kółko. W desperackiej próbie, Lelouch nakazuje jej żyć używając Geass, jednak z powodu masowej utraty krwi, jego Geass nie działa i umiera w bólu. Rolo odkrywa potem, że on rzeczywiście zabił ją, ale kłamie, twierdząc, że nie miała zamiaru zabić Lelouch. Wiedząc, że jest to kłamstwo, Jej śmierć została oficjalnie wykluczone jako samobójstwo przez koronera. W rezultacie, Lelouch obwinia istnienie Geass śmierci Shirley.Leoluch zmienia swój pierwotny plan wykorzystania mocy Geass przeciwko ojcu, a zamiast tego decyduje się usunąć pamięć Geass niszcząc Zakon i zabijając wszystkich członków, VV , w tym Rolo.Śmierć Shirley miała istotny wpływ na jego samobójstwo. Relacje Leoluch Vi Brytanniathumb|167px Shirley,była zakochana w Leoluchu choć potępiała jego nawyki hazardowe.Była zbyt nieśmiała by wyznać mu swoje uczucia dlatego też,była zazdrosna gdy spotykał się z innymi dziewczynami przykładem jest Kallen Kozuki Shirley uważała że ma ona romans z Leoluchem, chociaż ona do niczego się nie przyznawała.W tej chwili wchodzi Suzaku zdenerwowana Kallen wychodzi a Shirley mówi,Suzaku że zauroczyła się w nim kiedy jak zwykle ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy jak zwykle wszedł na przyczepkę i wtedy pomyślała co się dzieje w jego głowie.Wtedy się w nim zakochała.W, sezonie drugim Sayoko (podający się za Leolucha)całuje ją aby,nie znalazła tajnego pokoju i drugiej strony jego życia-Zero.W ostatnich chwilach jej życia Leoluch desperacko chce ją uratować za pomocą Geassa.Niestety nie udaje mu się to. Kallen Kozuki Kallen i Shirly rywalizują od chwili ich pierwszego spotkania.Shirley uważa że ona i Leoluch mają romans lub że , Kallen jest w nim zakochana.A wszystko dlatego że znajduje się ona w złym czasie o złym miejscu. Jednak nie jest to tylko rywalizacja,Shirley jest zawsze tą,która chce porozmawiać i wyjaśnić swoje wątpliwości.Chce zacząć spokojnie ale zwykle zaczyna się awanturować.Są chwile w których Shirley może "zabrać" Leolucha ,ale są też takie kiedy musi czekać i spokojnie rozważyć co tam zaszło. Jak na ironię losu Kallen pod koniec serii drugiej naprawdę zakochuje się w Leoluchu.Ale on nie odzwzajemnia jej uczuć. Milly Ashford thumb|182px|Milly pociesza Shirley Shirley i Milly są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami.Milly jest zawsze tą która pociesz lub udziela porad, kiedy Shirley ich potrzebujem.W sprawie jej uczuć chce zawsze ją wspierać i sprawić aby,zawsze była szczęśliwa.Zazwyczaj są one zawsze razem gdy organizują imprezę lub wycieczkę zawsze starają podzielać się sugestiami.Milly,jest osobą która starała się zrobić wszystko by,pomóc podnieść się Shirley po stracie ojca.Kazała jej być silna. Suzaku Kururugi Shirley starała się zaprzyjaźnić z Suzaku kiedy pierwszy raz wszedł,do akademii Anshford mimo,że większość studentów uważała go za niebezpiecznego.Shirley wpadła na niego ustawiając nowy dom dla Artura i powiedziała mu o swoich kłopotach.Później zaprasza go,na wycieczkę niestety nie może na nią jechać z powodu obowiązków.Później płacze ciesząc się że nic im się nie stało.Po odzyskaniu wspomnień za pomocą geassa Jeremiasza Cancellera, Shirley,miała z nim poważną rozmowę o Leoluchu która miała później wpływ zarówno na Suzaku,jak i Leoluchu. Nina Einsteinn Nina, jest jak się później okazuje zazdrosna o Shirley.Można, by rzec że nienawidzi jej dlatego że jest ładna i taka optymistyczna.Shirley nie zdaje sobię z tego sprawy i traktuje ją jak swoją przyjaciółkę.Nikt nie wie o nienawiści jaką Nina ją darzy.Po śmierci Shirley powiedziała że dziwi ją fakt że po niej płacze,gdyż nigdy nie dażyła ją zbytnią przyjaźnią. Wystąpienia W mandze jest trochę inaczej umiera ona na początku drugiej części fabuły podczas zakupów Rolo. Ciekawostki *Seiyu Shirley, Fumiko Orikasa użyczyła głosu Rukia Kuchiki z Bleach,A Michelle Ruff, użyczył głosu: dziecka Lelouch, Arthur kota. *Co ciekawe w Code Geass epizod 11 , animacja sugeruje że Shirley otrzymała trzy ''bilety na koncert a nie dwa jak mówi historia. Cytaty *"''Odkąd moje wspomnienia wróciły, czułam się przerażona. Nauczyciel, który nie był nauczycielem. Przyjaciele, którzy nie mają pojęcia o wydarzeniach. Wszyscy ... po prostu .. wszyscy ... Czułem się tak, jakby cały świat mnie szpiegujesz. To świat, który już walczy o wszystko sam, prawda? Wszystko sam. Więc dlatego ja. .. dlatego chciałem być kimś, kto będzie co najmniej zgodny z prawdą do Ciebie" *''"Lulu. Kocham cię .. Nawet wiedząc, jak zaplątałeś mojego ojca w tym wszystkim, po prostu nie mogłem cię nienawidzić. Nawet jeśli znów zapomnę wszystko, nadal zakocham się w tobie. Mimo że moje wspomnienia zostały naruszone, na bieżąco, zakochuje się ... na nowo.'' " *''"Nie ważne, ile razy się odrodzę. Będę zakochiwać się w tobie Lulu. Przypuszczam, że jest to po prostu los."'' *(Ostatnie słowa do Lelouch) "Tak jest w porządku to Lulu? A jak się odrodzimy, ja zakocham się w tobie i w kółko będę zakochiwać się w t..." Galeria 74346.jpg Screencap-shirley-fenette-27665912-640-480.jpg 180px-Shirley87.jpg Sxl03.jpg|Shirley 180px--UNSET- anya shirley.png Kategoria:Rada Studencka